hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste De Luna
Celeste De Luna/Celest Luna is a fanmade Star Twinkle Pretty Cure character made by CureShiningSong. Celest Luna is a goddess-like princess who appears to be sent from the heavens. At first, she claims to be just an ordinary girl, but she looks a little unusual for just a normal girl. Her alter ego is Cure Noval/Cure Nova, and she is powered by the Star Princesses. Personality Luna is quite mysterious and appears as a mystery cure. She thinks it's quite funny to see how much the cures think about her and her identity. When she reveals herself, she laughs at how hard it seemed for the girls and fairies to process the information. She can be quite funny and sweet, but laughs at some quite strange things and how people can't seem to use their heads properly. She is really smart and usually calculates the reactions of the others and predicts the movements that they will make. Appearance Luna Celest Luna has what appears to be just darker than lilac hair, purple eyes, and pointed ears. She looks quite healthy despite having unusually light skin. The center of her eyes appear to have just darker than lavender circles. She usually is seen at school, in her school uniform(see picture), but when not in school... Cure Nova History Backstory "They say the stars are many, but here I am... the only star of Mihoshi Middle School... alone..." Luna was the only star of Mihoshi Middle School... and she didn't have any friends. Unlike the SunElena and the MoonMadoka, she didn't have any fans. She wasn't called "The Star of Mihoshi Middle School" for popularity or status in school, but because of the fact that she was alone, like the first star in the night sky. However, it never changed. She was always alone. Saving Cure Genesis Meeting Heidi "You don't have to be alone if you don't want to." One day, Luna lost her pencil case(it was actually stolen by Serenity after she accidentally dropped it). Normally, she wouldn't care about something like that, but her pencil case was where she hid all her Star Color Pens. She was worried about someone figuring out her identity or an enemy attacking while it was lost. Luckily a girl named Heidi found it(more like took it from Serenity) and gave it back to her(Luna didn't consider it being strange that Heidi knew that it was hers and knew where to find her). The two sat down and had lunch together while Heidi talked to Luna. She asked questions like why she's called "The Star of Mihoshi Middle School" and why she was all alone. Luna sighed and told Heidi that no one liked her. She was often considered weird and was avoided by the other students because of her abnormalities. Then she realized that Heidi had noticed her abnormalities and didn't care, instead, Heidi wanted to be friends. Luna accepted her offer of friendship and laughed together during the rest of lunch. Revealing Her Identity as a Pretty Cure Relationships * Hoshina Hikaru * Hagoromo Lala * Amamiya Elena * Kaguya Madoka * [[Niku Serenity|'Niku Serenity']]' '- One of the cures that she partners with and, overall, one of the funniest. She is quite entertained by Serenity and her actions. * Gamizu Heidi - Cure Noval first appears saving the life of Heidi's alter ego, Cure Genesis, from Kitsudeme. * [[Hoshimiya Miku|'Hoshimiya Miku']] - A girl who Luna doesn’t really fancy. Though she admires Miku‘s try-hard spirit, it’s hard for Luna to allow yet another outsider into her life... * [[Kitsudeme|'Kitsudeme']] - Cure Noval first appears saving Cure Genesis from him. He was no match for her power at first. Maybe the element of surprise had something to do with it? * [[Ella Marie|'Marie Ella']](Oc by''' Pretty Force) * '''Hisakawa Hoshiko(Oc by CureFlora0909) * Fuwa * Prunce Cure Nova "Light up the starry sky! The supernoval sensation! Cure Nova!" Cure Nova is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Luna. In order to transform, she needs the Star Sketch Tablet and her Star Color Pen(Star Sketch Pen). She can also change her transformed style by using a Princess Star Color Pen to transform. Transformation Luna holds the Star Sketch Tablet and pushes a button as stars begin to show. She takes her Star Sketch(Color) Pen and touches five stars. She shouts the phrase and connects the five stars to five smaller stars(which she hadn’t tapped previously) with lines. The shape makes a star and she stars to sing as she conjures up magic with her pen. She touches the first star and makes four diamond shapes, which then form her gloves and shoes. She then changes her hair and adds jewelry. Only then does she create her costume. Finally, she creates a pink pouch on her right(our left) side and removes the star shape from the tablet. Holding the star shape with her pen, she inserts the tablet. She flips her pen in her hands as the star swirls above her. She drags the star with her pen to the pouch she made for her tablet and stuck it on. The design on the pouch then formed. The pen goes into a second slot on the pouch(along with her other pens) as she stops to say her catchphrase. Lastly, to finish her transformation sequence, she strikes a pose. Attacks * Nova Blessing: Using the Princess Star Color Pen Lyra, Cure Nova is able to perform this attack. * Noval Calling/Nova Heart: Using the Princess Star Color Pen Auriga, Cure Nova is able to perform this attack. * Nova Slash: Using the Princess Star Color Pen Aquila, Cure Nova is able to perform this attack. * Nova Shot: Using the Princess Star Color Pen Sagitta, Cure Nova is able to perform this attack. * Nova Wave: Using the Princess Star Color Pen Delphinus, Cure Nova is able to perform this attack. Etymology Celeste De Luna - means "The moon of the heavens" or "The heavenly moon". Celest - means "Heavens" or "Heavenly". Luna - means "Moon" or "The moon". Noval - Another word for Nova. Nova - A star showing a sudden large increase in brightness and then slowly returning to its original state over a few months. Kiyosumi - means holy, clear, pure, or pure mist, holy mist, or mist of purity Songs None Yet. Trivia * Luna is the only Star Twinkle cure who is a princess(so far). * Luna’s princess name is Kiyosumi. * Luna is the first cure with 3 languages in her name. * Luna is the first cure with more than one given name(when not a cure). * Luna is the first cure with more than one cure name without being two different cures. * Luna is known as the Star of Mihoshi Middle School. * Cure Nova is the only Star Twinkle cure to start out with a Princess Star Color Pen. * Cure Nova is the only Star Twinkle cure to start out with five Princess Star Color Pens. * Cure Nova is the only Star Twinkle cure to have five Princess Star Color Pens. * Cure Nova is the only Star Twinkle cure to have a Princess Star Color Pen of... herself? * Cure Nova’s primary symbol is the diamond. * Cure Nova's''' secondary symbol is the crescent. * Luna has a lot in common with '''Kayuga Madoka, both of them having first names related to the moon, both having names calling them The moon, both having crescents as one of their symbols, both being called a celestial object of Mihoshi Middle School, and both being purple cures. * Cure Noval changes her name to Cure Nova only after revealing herself to the other cures. ** It was a slight change. ** No one knows why. * Cure Nova is the only cure in the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure franchise who does not use a Star Color Pendant to transform(so far). * Instead, Luna uses the Star Sketch Tablet to transform. * Luna is the 8th member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Gallery Celeste De Luna/Image GalleryCategory:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Purple Cure Category:Fancharacter Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fan Royalty Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Female Category:Females Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Aliens